Commander Fox (CC-1010)
"Fox" was a clone trooper commander of the famous Coruscant Guard. Fox led a squad of his clone troopers on a mission to rescue Senator Amidala from Ziro's Palace on Coruscant when Amidala's negotiations with Ziro went south. Later in the Clone Wars, Dooku put a hefty live bounty on all of the senators of the Galactic Senate. Almost all of the senators lived on Coruscant, and because of that it was Fox and his clones job to protect them. One such incident occured when Fox's spies informed him that a Trandoshan was planning to subduct senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin. Fox found the hunter but he was to keep the Trandoshan alive. The hunter took off once he saw the Commander, but Fox knew the Coruscant streets' better than most. Fox contacted his fellow clones and quickly cornered the Trandoshan. With no where else to go, the bounty hunter blasted his way to the roof of a nearby building with a jetpack. Still determined to capture the bounty hunter, Fox used his grappling hook to climb up the side of that same building. On top of the roof, Fox and his troops were met with more hostile fire, but they were able to shoot the gun out of the would-be kidnapper's hand and talked the bounty hunter into surrendering. Fox led a squad of clones in confronting Cad Bane, who was escaping from the Republic Executive Building after taking a handful of senators hostage and using them to free Ziro the Hutt from the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. However, Fox was forced to let Cad Bane and the other bounty hunters escape when it was revealed that Bane was still holding the senators captive. Fox went to Juma 9 with Obi-Wan and Threepwood to free the station from the Separatists droids, in which he played a big role in. The commander was later on duty in the lower levels of Coruscant, checking I.D. when he stumbled upon a group of cleaning droids that were actually demolition droids sent to attack Coruscant by Grievous. The falsified work order was "real" enough to trick Fox, who let the droids pass and even showed the droid impostors the direction of the power generators when they were going the wrong way. The commander later oversaw security at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center when Anakin and his Padawan, Ahsoka, brought in the bounty hunter Rako Hardeen, who had been apprehended after allegedly killing Obi-Wan. Fox and his men brought Rako into the prison, not aware that it was actually Obi-Wan, who was deep undercover to break through a plot to kidnap Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Fox was later put in command of the security of a big military complex where, among the prisoners, Letta Turmond was being held. Letta, who had arranged an explosion in the Jedi Temple, asked to see Ahsoka. Soon after Tano and Turmond were left alone in the prison cell, a shock trooper alerted Commander Fox to the alarming footage on the cameras; it looked as though Ahsoka was choking Letta. Quickly Fox and two other shock troopers hurried into the cell, only to find Ahsoka, apparently filled with grief, bending over Letta Turmond's dead body. Fox said that he didn't blame Tano for wanting revenge on a backstabber, but all the same he had to put her under custody. Soon after Anakin asked to see his padawan. Fox had orders from Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin that nobody was allowed to see her, however, and had two troopers activate electrostaffs, threatening to enforce Tarkin's orders with force, before Skywalker would leave. The next day, Ahsoka escaped from prison and was falsely accused of slaying at least three shock troopers in order to escape. Fox told his troopers to shoot to kill, a order that was belayed immediately by Anakin, who insisted they capture her alive. After a long chase around the military complex, Tano escaped into the large pipe system leading to the Coruscant Underworld. Fox and his troops quickly gave chase, but showed up too late to stop Ahsoka from jumping onto a passing ship and escaping. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novelization (First appearance) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''film *''Out Foxed *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom (Alternate cover only) *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''- "Hostage Crisis" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes ''(Nintendo DS edition) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''- "Hunt for Ziro" (Appears in flashback(s)) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''- "Heroes on Both Sides" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''- "Deception" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''- "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much"